Lembranças
by Fer Martins
Summary: Tempos em Azkaban.. memórias de Sirius Black. One-Shot.


**Lembranças**

Sirius Black estava no quarto do afilhado, sentado na cama do menino. Olhava para Harry Potter que dormia um sono profundo e tranqüilo. Sirius cuidava de Harry desde que ganhou a liberdade. Ele fora condenado pela morte de Pedro Pettigrew. Ficou 12 anos em Azkaban até que a verdade apareceu. Pettigrew estivera vivo todo o tempo. Era um animago, fora o rato de Rony Weasley por todos estes anos. Quando Pedro foi capturado, Sirius recebeu a liberdade pelo Ministério da Magia. Assim, exigiu dos Durleys a guarda de Harry Potter, comprou uma casa para ele e o afilhado e agora estavam ali, morando juntos como uma família de verdade.

Sirius olhava para o menino com ternura e amor. Tocou em sua cicatriz, passou a mão em seus cabelos. Via Harry como um filho. Um filho que um dia lhe foi tirado. Não pôde cuidar dele quando Tiago e Lilian Potter morreram, porque fora trancafiado em Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos. Assim, Harry foi criado por pessoas que não lhe deram carinho nem cuidados. Sirius sentia-se angustiado toda vez que pensava na vida que o afilhado tivera e que ele, Sirius, nada pôde fazer. "Doze anos perdidos - pensava ele- Doze anos que eu poderia ter estado ao seu lado Harry, dado conselhos, instruções, amor. Mas nada disso foi possível. Me desculpe Harry."

Vendo o menino dormir, Sirius lembrou-se dos tempos em Azkaban. Dia e noite se misturavam. Não era possível fazer a distinção do tempo. Ficava dentro de uma cela gelada, escura, dormia no chão, nunca via o sol. O lugar era imundo, as paredes sujas. Tinha um cheiro insuportável e constante de coisa estragada. As refeições, uma por dia, eram colocadas num buraco feito na parede. Comidas frias, sem gosto algum. Mas o pior de tudo eram os guardas da prisão. Criaturas das trevas, programadas a tirar toda esperança e sugar todas as lembranças boas das pessoas. Quando um dementador se aproximava, a tristeza tornava-se quase palpável. Muitos bruxos não agüentavam tamanha tortura e morriam de tristeza. Toda vez que um dementador passava na cela de Sirius, ele tentava ao máximo pensar em seus tempos de juventude, de como fora feliz ao lado dos seus amigos marotos. Era a única forma de permanecer vivo naquele lugar, deixar sua alma intacta frente aos dementadores

Na cela fria e escura Sirius sempre pensava na morte do seu melhor amigo Tiago Potter. "Como isso fora acontecer? – pensava Sirius com o coração repleto de dor - Não deveria ter confiado em Pedro. Como fui tolo. Deveria ter protegido Tiago. Pedi meu melhor amigo e tudo foi culpa minha." Toda vez que pensava em Lilian e Tiago Potter, Sirius chorava. Nesses momentos de tamanha angústia, ele pensava em se entregar aos dementadores. A tristeza era tão grande, tão angustiante e insuportável que muitas vezes preferiu a morte. Como doíam aqueles pensamentos.

Pedro Pettigrew também não lhe saia da cabeça. Sirius desejava vingança, pretendia fugir de Azkaban para matar o traidor. Pedro não sairia impune. Pagaria por ter entregue a chave do segredo dos Potter a Lord Voldemort.

Mas a maior parte do tempo, em todas as noites (ou talvez dias, não se via a diferença) Sirius pensava em Harry. Como desejou ter noticias do garoto. Daria tudo para saber como ele estava. Pensava no afilhado constantemente. Será que estava bem, será que ia para escola e se alimentava direito? Sirius teria dado tudo para ver o menino crescer. Queria ter cuidado dele.

Harry mexeu-se na cama. Sirius levantou a cabeça, despertando-se de seus pensamentos. Nem percebeu que chorava. Limpou o rosto com medo do afilhado acordar e vê-lo daquele jeito. Mas Harry apenas virou de posição, ainda em sono profundo. Antes de sair do quarto, Sirius olhou mais uma vez para o menino, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, apagou a luz e saiu.

"**As coisas que perdemos acabam voltando para nós no final, mas nem sempre da forma que esperamos."** (Luna Lovegood- Harry Potter e a Ordem da fênix)

**N/A **Curtinha, né gente? rsrs Eu sei... mas estava doida para escrever mais sobre o Black... meu eterno almofadinhas! rsrsrs Apesar de pequenininha... espero que gostem. E claro, comentem! Ficarei muito feliz.

Bjim

**Ginny**


End file.
